


Prompt - Obi-wan, memory

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Time in the desert gives Obi-wan space to think.





	

Watching over Anakin’s son had become Obi-wan’s vocation. A strange vocation, after all he had done. All he had been. 

He had gone from padawan to master faster than anyone before him. From mourning his teacher to becoming a teacher himself with no time to be a knight. To just be a Jedi. 

From a child to a father. Without time to be a man. 

He wondered, through Tatooine’s long nights, if that was why he failed Anakin so utterly. If there was some lesson he should have known or imparted that might have saved Anakin from that path. 

They plagued him, those memories. Re-living every lesson, every scolding, every argument. Trying to work out where, where he went wrong. Where he failed. 

Watching Luke didn’t help. Even at four, the boy was precocious. He wanted to run, to race, to fly. 

Ben (for he no-longer thought of himself as Obi-wan) had been there, watching from the shadows of canyon walls at twelve, Luke crashed his first skyhopper. It reminded him too much of Anakin. Of reckless flyer he had been. 

But he stayed, sabre drawn as the sand-people and Jawas circled like hunting scavenger birds. The boy unconscious but otherwise unhurt.

He had stayed until the boy’s uncle arrived to collect him.

Owen Lars yelled at him to leave. To leave them alone, to leave their family alone. Threatened him with a blaster. 

Not that Ben believed for a moment he would fire. 

But leave he did, melting back into the shadows. 

To watch over Luke. And to be alone with his memories.


End file.
